


[Podfic] Scent Marking for Dummies by Hatteress

by sallysparrow017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF!Stiles, Canon Typical Violence, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Scent Marking for Dummies by Hatteress</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scent Marking for Dummies by Hatteress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scent Marking For Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702564) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



Title: [ Scent Marking for Dummies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/702564)  
Author: [ Hatteress](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatteress/pseuds/Hatteress)  
Reader: SallySparrow017  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
Rating: Teen & Up  
Summary: Stiles is almost used to being chased around the school by werewolves at this point. Having to share a bed with Derek freaking Hale, on the other hand, is just needlessly complicating his life.  
Length: 00:57:07

Download/Stream: [ here! ](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Scent%20Marking%20For%20Dummies%20by%20Hatteress.mp3)


End file.
